Anything For You (Real Version dengan sedikit perubahan)
by Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester
Summary: Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika suamimu yang tercinta yang telah lama jauh darimu mengirimkan surat? Apa kau akan senang? bahagia? Tapiapa jadinya jika surat yang dikirimkan adalah surat yang isinya suatu "Perintah" untuk "mengakhiri hidupmu"? Read and Review Please! :) Warn : SASUFEMNARU


**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru slight SasuSaku**

**Author : Quiiny Riezhuka Sylvester**

**Genre : Angst yang tidak terasa,,**

**Rated : T**  
**Warn : Oneshoot, AU, OOC, Fem Naruto, BASED ON TRUE STORY! I REPEAT, BASED ON TRUE STORY...**

**..~"Happy Reading"~..**

* * *

**_Naruto... Aku sudah tidak membutuhkanmu._**

**_Maka dari itu, malam ini akhirilah hidupmu._**

**_Karena aku sudah tidak ingin melihatmu lagi._**

**_Kaisar of Uchiha : _**

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

Naruto jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya, kristal bening mulai menyeruak keluar dari mata Shappiernya. Bagaimana bisa suaminya bisa berkata seperti itu? Menyuruhnya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya? Dia salah apa? Dia selalu setia pada Sasuke, tapi kenapa? Apa karena wajahnya tidak secantik dulu?

Semenjak kedatangan Sakura Haruno ke Uchiha Empire, Naruto sedikit tersisihkan dari Sasuke, ia sudah tidak bersama lagi bersama Sasuke.

Bahkan sampai Sakura diangkat sebagai selir yang paling Sasuke sayangi, Sasuke sudah tidak pernah mengunjungi istrinya, Naruto.

Walaupun begitu, Naruto selalu setia menunggu Sasuke. Ia tidak pernah berfikir untuk menghianatinya. Ia selalu menunggu dan menunggu, walau hati ini terasa tersayat sebuah belati saat melihat mereka bermesraan, melihat Sakura di manjakan oleh Sasuke.

Memang, Naruto tidak secantik seperti Sakura, usia telah memakan kecantikannya.

Naruto selalu setia dan selalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Sasuke, tapi... Untuk yang Satu ini? Apakah ia harus menurutinya juga?

Kristal bening terus mengalir dari matanya, sakit... Sungguh sungguh sakit...

Naruto menggenggam pedang pendek yang dikirim Sasuke bersama dengan surat.

Ia mengarahkan pedang yang ia genggam ke dadanya. 'Sasuke aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku yang selalu kau sakiti, aku yang selalu kau lukai. Aku lelah Suke... Apakah Sakura telah membutakan matamu dan pikiranmu sehingga kau menginginkanku mengakhiri hidupku?'

Air matanya mengalir deras, Naruto menangis terisak isak. Naruto menyimpan pedang yang ia genggam ke lantai kamarnya dengan kasarnya, suaranya menggema.

Naruto menyapu air matanya yang mengalir dari matanya, ia berjalan menuju meja riasnya.

Naruto menulis sebuah surat untuk anaknya -bersama Sasuke-, Menma.

Naruto melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, begitu menyedihkan. Naruto pun duduk memulas kembali make up di wajahnya yang telah terhapus air mata.

Bagaimana pun juga, Naruto tidak ingin terlihat lemah karena ia menangis di ambang kematiannya. Dan lucunya, yang akan mengeksekusinya adalah Naruto sendiri.

Ia tidak ingin melihat Sakura tertawa karna Ia menangis sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya.

Naruto adalah 'Ratu' di Kekaisaran Uchiha dan istri Sasuke yang pertama. Naruto harus mati dengan terhormat!

Naruto mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian lengkap khas sang Ratu dari Uchiha, tidak lupa ia menyematkan mahkota di kepalanya.

Naruto mengambil pedang yang sempat tergeletak dilantai. 'Jika ini yang kau inginkan, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya, Sasuke.

Naruto berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju Queen Palace. Naruto membukukan tangan kirinya dengan erat.

Beberapa tetes darah keluar dari sela sela tangan kirinya, namun Naruto tidak peduli. Sungguh, rasa sakit karena kukunya yang tertancap di kulit, itu tidak lebih sakit daripada kau di perintahkan untuk bunuh diri oleh Suamimu sendiri.

Naruto telah sampai di Queen Palace, Naruto segera duduk di singgahsananya.

Naruto mengarahkan pedang yang ia genggam ke dadanya.

**Crasshh...**

Darah segar mengalir mengotori baju Ratunya. Naruto mencabut pedang yang menancap di dadanya dan melempar pedang tersebut.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Naruto terbatuk batuk, darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

Nafasnya sudah tidak dapat diatur lagi, sesak. Perlahan Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di singgasananya. Nafas beratnya menggema diruangannya.

'Anything for you, Sasuke.'

Perlahan mata Shappiernya menutup rapat dengan sempurna. Naruto terlelap dalam tidur panjangnya.

**..~"E.N.D"~..**

* * *

**Kalo responnya baik,, Ryn bakalan bikin cerita yang sama, tapi dengan awalan dan akhiran yang berbeda ,, tentunya Happy End :3**

* * *

***** True Story *****

**_Gou Niuwang (diganti jadi Sakura) adalah selir cantik yang paling disayangi oleh Cao Pi(diganti jadi Sasuke), tapi wajahnya tidak secantik hatinya. Ia menghasut Cao Pi untuk membuat surat untuk mengakhiri hidup Zhen Ji, istrinya._**

**_Bagaimana pun juga Zhen Ji (diganti jadi Naruto) adalah seorang istri yang setia dan penurut. Menurut data dari Koei, Zhen Ji meninggal pada usia 38 tahun._**


End file.
